regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween
Halloween is a song by Dracula, Mobius, Baron Mordo, Karl Mordo, Morgan le Fay, Dormammu, R2-Q5, V.V. Argost, Munya, Abbey Grey, Rani Nagi, Shoji Fuzen, Piecemeal, Baron Finster, Zak Monday, Doc Monday, Drew Monday, Fiskerton Monday, Komodo Monday, Zon Monday, Kur, Eterno, Ron Bantington, Gokul, Michel Grosshomme, Dr. Lee, Nemesis, A-Virus, Albert Lester, Albert Wesker, Alex Wesker, Alexander Slater, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Bad Rain, Bennett Sinclair, Bio-Terrorists (Resident Evil), Bitores Mendez, Brian Irons, Carla Radames, Curtis Miller, Derek Clifford Simmons, Diego Gomez, Don Estaban, Dr. Alexander Isaacs, Axeman, Edonian Liberation Army, Eveline, Excella Gionne, Frederic Downing, Ganado, Glenn Arias, Hive-Host Capture Force, HUNK, Instigator Majini, Jack Baker, Jack Krauser, Jack Norman, James Marcus, Javier Hidalgo, Jessica Sherawat, Jill (Brainwashed), Las Plagas, Lisa Trevor, Los Illuminados, Lucas Baker, Majini, Marguerite Baker, Maria Gomez, Miguel Grande, Morgan Lansdale, Morpheus D. Duvall, Neil Fisher, Neo-Umbrella, Nicholai Ginovaef, Nosferatu (Resident Evil), Osmund Saddler, Oswell E. Spencer, Ramon Salazar, Red Queen (Resident Evil), Ricardo Irving, Rodrigo Juan Raval, Sergei Vladimir, Spence Parks, Svetlana Belikova, Ron Davis, T-00, The 3rd Organization, The Family (Resident Evil), Timothy Cain, TRICELL, Umbrella Corporation, Undertaker Units, Unnamed Umbrella Executive, UT Commander, VECTOR, Veltro, Vincent Goldman, William Birkin, WilPharma Corporation, Zombie Dog (Resident Evil), Zombies (Resident Evil), Akeel Min Riah, Alejandro Rojas, Apothicon, Atlas Corporation, Nikolai Belinski, Colonel Lev Kravchenko, Common Defense Pact, Cordis Die, Corvus (Black Ops 3), Cosmic Silverback, Daniel Clarke, DeFalco, Dr. Edward Richtofen, Federation (Call of Duty: Ghosts), Fidel Castro (Call of Duty), Friedrich Steiner, Gabriel T. Rorke, General Shepherd, George A. Romero (Call of Duty), Heinrich Amsel, Imperial Japanese Army, Imran Zakhaev, Inner Circle, Inter-Services Intelligence (Black Ops ll), ISI Leader, Jacob Hendricks, Javier Salazar, Jonathan Irons, Joseph Chkheidze, Juggernaut (Call of Duty), Jumping Jacks, Khaled Al-Asad, KVA, Manuel Noriega, Mercs (Call of Duty), Mullah Rahmaan, Nikita Dragovich, OpFor, Pentagon Thief, Pierre Danois, Raul Menendez, Russian Ultranationalists, Salen Kotch, Settlement Defense Front, Shadow Company, Shadowman, Strategic Defense Coalition, Tian Zhao, Viktor Zakhaev, Vladimir Makarov, Volk, Waraabe, Willard Wyler, Zombies (Call of Duty), Benjamin Matthius, Brother Moons, Challus Mercer, Cult Leader (Dead Space), Daina Le Guin, Earth Defense Force (Dead Space), Earth Government, Hanford Carthusia, Hans Tiedemann, Hansen (Dead Space), Jacob Danik, Kendra Daniels, Lead Interrogator, Natalia Deshyanov, Necromorphs, Nicole Brennan (Dead Space 2), Robert Norton, The Circle (Dead Space), Tyler Radikov, Unitologist Cult, Unitology, Warren Eckhardt, The Infected (Left 4 Dead), Boomer (Left 4 Dead), Charger, Hunter, Jockey, Leaker, Screamer, Spitter, Tank, Witch (Left 4 Dead), Deadites, Adam Kane, Adam the Clown, Albert Contiello, Antoine Thomas, Bailey Twins, Bibi Love, Brandon Whittaker, Brent "Slappy" Ernst, Brock Mason, Calder (Dead Rising), Carl Schliff, Carlito Keyes, Cletus Samson, Cliff Hudson, Convicts, Darlene Fleischermacher, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan, Dwight Boykin, Dylan Fuentes, Evan the Clown, Fontana, General Hemlock, Hall Family, Harjit Singh, Harry "Zhi" Wong, Hunter Thibodeaux, Jed Wright, Jherii Gallo, Jo Slade, Johnny James, Kenny Dermot, Kent Swanson, Larry Chiang, Leon Bell, Looters (Dead Rising), Marian Mallon, Mark Bradson, Mercenaries (Dead Rising), Paul Carson, Pearce Stephens, Randall Tugman, Raymond Sullivan, Reed Wallbeck & Roger Withers, Ronald "Red" Jackson, Sadistic Claus, Sean Keanan, Security Guards (Dead Rising), Seymour Redding, Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf, Special Forces (Dead Rising), Spider (Dead Rising), Stacey Forsythe, T.K.'s Associate and Boguards, Theodore Lagerfeld Jr., Theodore Smith, Tom Pickton, True Eye, Tyrone King, Zombies (Dead Rising), Atoq Navarro, Gabriel Roman, Eddy Raja, Zoran Lazarević, Harry Flynn, Lt. Draza, Daniel Pinkerton, Katherine Marlowe, Talbot, Rameses, Roberto Guerro, Jason Dante, Rafe Adler, Hector Alcázar, Vargas, Gustavo (Uncharted), Orca, Asav, Dietrich DuChamp, Don (Uncharted), Dr. Evil, Dr. Myron C. Luxor, Dr. Sy Napse, Exposia Vertov, The Gromble, Jake (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters), Pirate Monsters, Sal (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters), Shorty McGinty, Simon (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters), Simpah, Skritch, The Snorch, Steve (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters), Zimbo, Kibosh, Thatch, The Black Ghoul, The Princess of Darkness, The Wolf Man, The Mummy, Kamen Rider Neo Zombie, Werewolf Rabbid, Rabbidstein Monster, Vampire Rabbid, Ghost Rabbid, Dracula Rabbid and Rabbidkhamun. It is sung in the episode Haunted Hollow. Lyrics *'Dracula': ♪This is the witching hour The pumpkins shine a light So scream with all your power On this fright night♪ *'Baron Mordo': ♪You just might see a villain Go dancing with a ghoul And it will be so thrillin' You'll boo♪ *'Karl Mordo': Come tonight It's time for celebrating Trick or treating Fright delight Everyone's invited A little scary too♪ *'All':♪ Halloween Lots of fun lots of screaming Come and join the party That comes just once a year Halloween Look around you're not dreaming Come to the party It's a spooky kooky Halloween♪ *'Morgan le Fay': ♪The villains want to run Halloween Disguised so you never know who they are The villains want to run Halloween They want to be Halloween super stars♪ *'All': ♪Halloween Lots of fun lots of screaming Come and join the party That comes just once a year Halloween Look around you're not dreaming Come to the party It's a spooky kooky Halloween♪ *'Dormammu': ♪Full moon and werewolves howling The spiders and the bats Outside the ghosts are prowling Watch for black cats Here come the ghosts and goblins The witches make a brew The apples are for bobbin Scream boo!♪ *'V.V. Argost': ♪Come tonight It's time for celebrating Trick or treating Fright delight Everyone's invited A little scary too♪ *'All': ♪This is it, Halloween Lots of fun lots of screaming Come and join the party That comes just once a year This is it, Halloween Look around you're not dreaming Come to the party It's a spooky kooky fright night Come to the party It's a spooky kooky good time Come to the party It's a spooky kooky Halloween♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United